


Too Much and Never Enough

by Shaye



Series: Trust Comes in Threes [7]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Secret Relationship, Very Fluffy End, mention of periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaye/pseuds/Shaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chet. Quincy's book. She keeps messing up and she's worried that it's been one too many times.<br/>Following "Da Bomb" when Happy thinks Toby is asking her to dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much and Never Enough

She has been trying all day. All day to stand near him. All day to talk to him. He would acknowledge her, but not much more. He wasn’t interested in seeking her out. His eyes didn’t stray from his work space to meet her eyes. That is, she thinks, until he asks her to join him at Kavelski’s.

“You buying?”

“No, gotta return the satellite dishes.” His face is impassive and although she tries to hide her disappointment, she doesn’t succeed. Still, he doesn’t seem to care.

The ride over is silent and for once Happy wishes that Toby would start running his mouth in order to cut the tension. He doesn’t.

“I’ll grab the satellites,” he says, before opening the passenger side door. She doesn’t want to move. Is this what their relationship is going to look like? Friends? Not even. Maybe acquaintance is a better term. Would she ever stop fucking this relationship up? Did he finally reach his breaking point?

“Happy?” He’s knocking on the window, satellites in hand, looking at her curiously. “You helping or what?”

She’s jolted into action, finally opening her door and moving to grab her tool box. “Yeah,” she whispers. They make their way up the emergency steps and Toby helps her over the wrap-around-edge of the roof. She wishes he wouldn’t and loves that he does; he’s making it harder to accept letting him go.

“Do you want help?” He’s hovering, trying to see what wires she’s connecting, but she simply shakes her head no. He nods and after she declines his offer to hand her tools, he walks to the wall of the roof, looking over the lights of the city. He thinks it may be cheesy, but there really is nothing he prefers more than the wild, lively lights of Los Angeles on a quiet evening.

“I’m done.” Happy means to mutter; however, she thinks it comes out as more of a whimper. 

He cringes at the sound of her voice. “Do you want dinner?”

“Not tonight.”

“You sure? I’ll buy.”

“You don’t have to do this,” she says quietly. “We can go back to the garage and get our cars. Go home,” she adds. “I know what you want. I can leave you alone.”

For the first time all day, his carefully managed façade drops. “What are you talking about?” He moves toward her, taking her tiny hands in his larger ones. “Why would I ever want to do that?”

She won’t meet his eyes. “I keep pushing you away. Keep messing up.”

“Hap-”

“No, it’s true.” She shudders, trying to push the pain down, down, down into the depths of her soul. “Like last night. I shouldn’t have yelled at you about knowing my cycle. You were being sweet and I really did need chocolate. And a heating pad. And everything else you tried to give me.”

“I was just giving you space. Emotional breathing room.” He lifts her chin up. “I thought I was doing too much, too fast.” 

“You were just trying to help.” He can hear the remorse in her voice. 

Nodding, he continues. “I know it’s not easy for you to let people in.”

“I hurt you all the time! I didn’t tell you about Chet and I bought Quincy’s book.” She pauses, nearly shaking. “I keep screwing things up and it’s not fair.”

“It’s not fair.” She all but crumbles at his words. His acknowledgment that she was wrong is a bitter pill to swallow. “But I understand.” He goes to wipe away a few tears that have fallen to her cheeks—a crack in her impenetrable mask. “I’m not saying I appreciate it or that I wasn’t angry. I just, I know you don’t let people in. I know that you’re scared. You told me that you were scared.” Staring into her eyes, he says, “defense mechanism.”

“How are you so sure?”

“I know you. You’re Happy freakin’ Quinn. And, you know, Harvard MD.” He chuckles and sees the first smile on her face.

“I’m really sorry, Doc.” She wraps her arms around his waist, pulling him close. “Thanks for not giving up on me.”

“Of course, m’lady,” he says despite the inevitable eye roll.

Pulling back, she meets his eyes. “Then why were you so weird today?”

Toby shrugs. “Like I said, I thought you needed emotional space.” He sees her nod. 

“I still wanted to talk to you,” she says, smiling.

“You were the one who wanted to keep our relationship on the down-low.” He shakes his head, muttering something about how perplexing she is.

“Who says on the down-low?” She’s laughing and he takes the opportunity to wipe the smirk off her face. Leaning down, he captures her lips in his and smiles as she reciprocates. It’s gentle and sweet, with a twinge of wanting more.

Finally pulling away, Toby runs his thumbs over her lips. “To be continued?” he asks, still in a slight daze.

“Definitely.” She pecks his cheek. “After you feed me.”

Snagging her lips for a final chaste kiss, he tips his hat. “It’s a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I felt that there needed to be a discussion about Happy's choices during this season. Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
